


Felicia and Charlotte Support Conversations

by mabariis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cooking Lessons, F/F, S-Support (Fire Emblem), it's only marked teen because charlotte calls someone an ass, you can probably guess who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: What if Intelligent Systems let more women talk to each other, and also could write decent gay content? I did it instead.A support line for Charlotte and Felicia that progresses to S-rank. (EDIT: All chapters have now been posted and issues with sprites have hopefully been resolved)





	1. C-Support

 

Felicia: Oh! Hey, Charlotte?

 

Charlotte: WHAT?

Charlotte:I mean, what is it?

 

Felicia: Um...I was just wondering, but could you teach me to cook?

 

Charlotte: Felicia, you’re a maid. Don’t you already know how to do things like that?

 

Felicia: Sort of, but I usually...mess up somewhere. Everyone around camp says you make really delicious food, so I was just wondering…

 

Felicia: I-It’s okay if you can’t! I’m sure I’ll manage somehow!

 

Charlotte: ...Okay, I’ll teach you what I can do. You just want to make something tasty for [Title Avatar], right?

 

Felicia: Yes!! Oh Charlotte, thank you so much, you don’t know how-

 

Charlotte: Relax, relax! We’ll meet up tomorrow.

 

Felicia: Okay!!

 

 

_{Felicia and Charlotte have reached support rank C}_


	2. B-Support

Charlotte: Alright! Your cake is done. Let me give it a try.

Felicia: Okay! ……….Oh, shoot.

Felicia: I think I mixed up and put in two tablespoons of baking powder in instead of two teaspoons.

Felicia: ….Oh, no, is this the salt? I thought it was sugar!

Charlotte: *COUGH* I can taste that.

Felicia: I’m so sorry!! This is why I’m not allowed to make anything…

Charlotte: It’s fine. Maybe baking isn’t your strong point.

Charlotte: Let’s try food prep. You seem alright with your daggers, so I can trust you with a knife, right?

Felicia: I’ll do my best!

Charlotte: Try cutting this apple, then.

Felicia: …

Charlotte: ...You’re pretty good with that! Knife skills are a really good start to making the perfect meal.

Felicia: I’m glad I’m getting something right! Let me try to keep this up, I-WOAH!

Charlotte: HEY, WATCH IT! At least you weren’t holding the knife…

Felicia: Wow, you really caught me like I was nothing! I would’ve fallen flat on my face if you hadn’t!

Charlotte: Let’s pick this up again another time.

 

 

_{Felicia and Charlotte have reached support rank B}_


	3. A-Support

 

Felicia: …

 

Charlotte: Felicia? There you are! What are you doing over here? You’re supposed to be in the kitchen for your next lesson.

 

Felicia: Oh, what’s the point!

 

Felicia: I’m useless. No matter what I try, I always mess it up!

 

Felicia: If I manage to brew tea correctly, I spill it. If I clean something without breaking it, I fall over and break it anyway!

 

Felicia: And yesterday, when I was just getting one thing right, I would’ve gone right into the floor if you hadn’t been there!

 

Felicia: I’m-

 

Charlotte: Felicia. Stop right there.

 

Felicia: !

 

Charlotte: Quit putting yourself down. You’re not going to keep messing up forever. You’re going to get this.

 

Felicia: B-but I’ve been trying for so long! Even Gunter and Jakob have practically given up on me, and even though Flora’s nice about it, she’s a lot better maid than I am!

 

Charlotte: Gunter and Jakob are asses.

 

Felicia: What?

 

Charlotte: You heard me! Those two are asses anyway.

 

Charlotte: [Title Avatar] keeps you close, right? [They] appreciate your efforts. You’re someone valuable to [them].

 

Felicia: I didn’t think about it like that…

 

Charlotte: And maybe your sister’s got a leg up on you for now, but I bet she has something she’s jealous of you for, too.

  
Felicia: …..maybe.....

 

Charlotte: So no quitting here, got it? Giving up too early only means you lose out.

 

Felicia: Wow. You’re really something, Charlotte, you know that?

 

Charlotte: What’s that supposed to mean?

 

Felicia: Oh, I didn’t mean it in a bad way!

 

Felicia: You’ve just got so many strengths! A lot of people like you, you’re already so good at cooking

 

Felicia: And you can really hold you own on the battlefield, too!

 

Felicia: I know you don’t like to show it, but I’ve watched you before. You’re so strong and confident!

 

Felicia: When you caught me, I felt so safe! You’re really strong, and-

 

Charlotte: DON'T SAY ALL THAT! It's embarrassing. ...But, thank you.

 

Charlotte: I promise I'll make a decent cook of you yet, okay?

 

Felicia: Okay!

 

 

_{Felicia and Charlotte have reached support rank A}_


	4. S-Support

Charlotte: Well, this meal is a little bland, but it's not bad for a first pass!

Charlotte: I'll show you my tricks for seasoning food next time.

Felicia: But I _did_ use a special seasoning!!

Charlotte: What?! What was it?

Felicia: ….love.

Charlotte: Love!? Ho, who's the lucky man?

Felicia: ………………..

Felicia: HMPH!

Charlotte: Fine, don't share then! I thought-

Felicia: It's YOU!

Charlotte: Wh...what?

Felicia: There's no man. It's you.

Felicia: I love you.

Charlotte: ……………

Charlotte: *MMPH NOM SCARF*

Felicia: Ch-Charlotte? What are you doing?!

Charlotte: Please! I'm not so crass that I'd leave food from the woman I love uneaten!

Felicia: The...woman _you_ love?

Charlotte: ...Yes. The woman I love.

Felicia: Oh, oh my.

Felicia: I know why I fell in love with you, but...what could you see in me?

Charlotte: Didn't I say to stop putting yourself down? You've got so many good points.

Charlotte: No matter how things go wrong, you always get back up and try. Your perseverance and devotion towards becoming the best maid you can be is amazing.

Charlotte: I...also admire how sincere you can be. It's so refreshing, knowing that whatever you say and do, that's really what you mean.

Charlotte: And it's nice to be sincere around you, too. Keeping up the image that I'm just a dainty, defenseless maiden gets tiring. When we're together, I feel like I can relax. Be myself.

Charlotte: Before I knew it, I found myself thinking that your smiling face was the one I wanted to see every day.

Felicia: Oh, Charlotte!

Charlotte: Felicia…

Felicia: Um...I know I don't have a lot, but...would you be my wife?

Charlotte: Of course! I'd be happy to be your wife. I promise to make you delicious lunches every day.

Felicia: A-And I'll be your wife! I'll become the best wife that I can be!

Charlotte: That's all I could ever want.

 

 

 

_{Felicia and Charlotte have reached support rank S}_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is the start of me bringing felicharlotte to more people than just myself and a few of my friends. 
> 
> Please let it be noted that I tried to write this in a way that would still feel like it could come from or fit in with canon supports from the game, and thus used the framing, formatting, and sound effects I thought IntSys would use.


End file.
